


Lending Laura a Hand

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Bill lends Laura a hand in the middle of her busy day.





	Lending Laura a Hand

It was shaping up to be a long day. Bill Adama sat down at his desk to tend to the stack of paperwork just handed to him by his XO. Who the frak knew being an Admiral came with desk work? The CIC was his office. But, he conceded, sometimes the silence of his quarters was welcome.   
  
He heard the hatch open, and without looking up, said, "No more paperwork, Saul. I'll be strapped to this desk for an hour as it is."  
  
"Well, isn't that lucky for me."  
  
His head shot up at the sound of Laura Roslin. "Hey. Did we have a meeting this afternoon?" He attempted to find his schedule for the day amidst the papers on his desk.  
  
"No. I just had a few things to handle here and thought I would pop in."  
  
Bill leaned back in his chair, stretching his back. "Good. I welcome the distraction."  
  
She smiled as she walked closer to him. She was wearing a suit he hadn't seen before. Red. Short skirt that showed off her legs like a painting in a gallery. It fit her perfectly. Bill wondered where she'd gotten it. He knew every article of clothing she had. Including her 3 bras, now getting slightly frayed at the straps from years of wear. He liked to reach under her tops and feel her bras. He knew them by touch alone. She always seemed to be amused by this, but he wasn't sure if she was indulging him or not. He felt a stirring in his groin as he wondered if she was wearing green, blue, or black today.   
  
Laura stood at the corner of his desk, fiddling with his pen. She looked different. Flushed. He started to ask if she was feeling alright, but caught himself. It wasn't a question she enjoyed being asked after her bout with cancer.   
  
"Busy, hmm?"  
  
"Yes. I'm starting to understand what you go through in a day." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"When I was teaching, I knew I could count on a break every day. The bell would ring, the students would filter out, and I could sit in silence for a bit. I miss that. Sometimes during meetings I still listen for that damned bell. A break. Me time."  
  
He chuckled. "Unfortunately, I'm pretty used to the pace of this life. Although the last few years have been a bit more hectic than I'm used to."  
  
She smiled. "I just want a moment in the day just for me. Is that so terrible?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not at all."  
  
She walked around the desk to stand beside his chair. "Do you think you could help me with that today, Bill?"  
  
He looked up at her, a tad shocked to see an expression of complete arousal on her face. He knew that look well, but never in the middle of a work day. "What can I do for you, Laura?"  
  
She reached for his hand, guiding it under her skirt. Frak, this woman was going to be the death of him. She was wet. So wet, in fact, he could feel it on her thighs. He couldn't even begin to think about what she had done with her panties. Had she walked around all day with nothing under her skirt?  
  
She closed her eyes and moaned softly, as he slid a finger inside her. She had released his hand, gripping the desk as she leaned into his touch. He liked that. Knowing she trusted him to give her exactly what she needed.   
  
"More..." she whispered.  
  
He slid another finger inside her. She was searing hot, and wetter than he had ever experienced with her. He wasn't a religious man, but this experience just might make him offer a prayer of thanks to the Gods for his good fortune. "Like that?" he asked.  
  
"More....please...more."  
  
He added another finger to his ministrations and angled his hand so that his thumb brushed her clit with every stroke. "Better?"  
  
She moaned, biting her lip. It wasn't the easiest position, but she grabbed the back of his chair for purchase and began thrusting herself against his hand. He couldn't see under her skirt, but he could hear her wetness, feel it dripping down his palm. Laura Roslin, President of the Colonies, was frakking his hand with tremendous enthusiasm. There was no shame, no shyness. This is what she needed, and he was going to let her take it.   
  
Her breathing grew faster, and she hummed with every thrust. He loved that noise. She made it when she was happy, content, and on the verge of a particularly intense orgasm. She wasn't a screamer, but he had a feeling the entire fleet might be alerted to their activity if he didn't think fast.   
  
He stood, his hand never leaving its station. She looked startled but continued to thrust. He pulled her closer to him, his free hand guiding her head into the crook of his neck. "Come for me," he whispered.  
  
She gripped his jacket with both hands, her hips moving faster. The sound coming from her now was one long hum. She was so very close. He could feel her mouth on his neck, and with one final thrust, she clenched around his hand. She moaned into his neck, a sensation that shot through his body straight to his cock. She continued to buck against him, riding her orgasm.   
  
They stayed like that for a few moments, his free hand on her back to steady her as her body began to quiet. Unfortunately, his legs were beginning to strain from having to stoop slightly. He slowly pulled his hand from her skirt, and she whimpered at the loss of contact.  
  
Laura slid her arms around his neck. He kissed her head, and was rewarded with her sweet hum of contentment. "Was I helpful?"  
  
She giggled. "Yes, thank you, Admiral."  
  
"My pleasure, Madam President."  
  
She groaned. "Break time is over. I have a meeting back on Colonial One."  
  
He stroked her back and kissed her hair before releasing her from his arms. She looked down at the bulge in his pants. "I'm afraid I'm leaving you high and dry."  
  
He gave her a sly grin. "Wasn't this about you?"  
  
"Well, yes. But there are other activities I enjoy in my spare time."  
  
"I see. Well, your schedule is awfully tight today."  
  
"So are your pants, Admiral."  
  
"Touché, Madam President."  
  
She made a show of consulting her watch. "Hmmm. I have about 5 minutes before I'm due on the shuttle."  
  
"Laura, after what you just did, I only need 2 minutes."  
  
She laughed as she sunk to her knees and reached for his zipper. 


End file.
